To Kiss a Lady
by thepineandthestar
Summary: Adrien Agreste is finally FINALLY dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng a.k.a. Ladybug and with a great relationship comes great responsibility. Marinette wasn't, in any way, ordinary and it is up to Adrien to keep her but he knew that it'd be easy. She is his Lady after all.
1. Date

**Fr: Adrien** _Ready for our date tonight, Bugaboo?_

 **Fr: Mari** _Yes I am_

 **Fr: Mari** _But I dont seem as excited as you are_

 **Fr: Adrien** _My Lady, I'm pretty sure that you're as excited as I am._

 **Fr: Mari** _Mmmmmm_

 **Fr: Mari** _Yeah well you forgot something_

 **Fr: Adrien** _What is it? I can make a run before our date._

 **Fr: Mari** _Tell me chaton. Where are you right now?_

 **Fr: Adrien** _At the restaurant._

 **Fr: Mari** _Uh huh. And where's your date?_

 **Fr: Adrien**...

 **Fr: Adrien** _I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MCOMINGTOPICKYOUUPRIGHTNOW_

"Well that was a great way to start our date." Marinette stated as she exited her house from the backdoor

Adrien stared at her from head to toe before crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Nope. No way. We are not going on a date with you wearing that." He pointed at her clothes

Marinette raised a brow, "Adrien it's decent."

"Mari, you're showing too much." He frowned

"The neckline isn't that low,"

"Mari! I can see your-,"

"You cannot!"

"Yes I can. Come on. Date inside or change your clothes."

"What is this even about? I wore shorts that are far more revealing before." Marinette rolled her eyes

"Yeah well the guys are gonna stare and I can never lose you, Mari." He stated, "I don't know what life is without you."

"Well,"

"Nope, end of discussion. We're going to your room and you're changing your outfit." He pushed her back inside, up to her room

"I don't get the point though," Marinette started, "The neckline is great, maman and papa agreed on it, and it doesn't even show anything but the space above my cleavage."

"Mari, trust me." Adrien pulled a straight face, sitting down on her bed as he waited for her to change, "There's a thousand guys out there admiring Ladybug and you're Ladybug and-."

"And they don't know that," Marinette pointed out, changing to a red turtleneck sweater and orange pleated skirt, "This okay?"

Adrien turned to her then nodded, "What I'm saying is, whether you're Ladybug or Marinette, you're still amazing and a thousand guys still like you. I feel like I lose to them, one way or another."

"Says Adrien Agreste, world renowned model who has a million admirers of his body which has been broadcasted to the universe." Marinette raised a brow

"You know full well that it was photoshopped," he pointed out, "Do you need to reminder?"

"My parents are downstairs, Adrien." Marinette chuckled, "I'd love that offer but I'll pass this time."

"I still don't get it though, you, of all people, are scared to lose me. Shouldn't this be the opposite? Shouldn't I be the one concerned about you staying?" She asked

"No you don't because I promised myself that I'd only end up married to the one who actually made me feel loved," he deadpanned before realizing what he did, "I didn't just say that, didn't I?"

"You did." Marinette chuckled, "Don't worry, chaton, your secret's safe with me."

She pecked his lips once before leading him back downstairs to officially start their date.


	2. History

**So I was really happy because of thinking another one for this. This happened during the Anglo-French war, 1213 to 1214. They're still heroes but not quite like the ml we know of.**

 **•••**

"I'll be back, I promise," Adrien whispered as he held Marinette in his arms tightly

Marinette sobbed, wrapping her arms around him, not wanting to let go, "Adrien, this is the war we're talking about, you _can't_ promise that."

Adrien gave her a small smile, "I'm Chat Noir, remember? No one can kill Chat Noir."

Marinette glared up at him, "Are you stupid? This isn't a joke anymore! You're going to an actual war, not street fights!"

He chuckled, kissing her forehead, "Just look at it this way. I'm going to Normandy for vacation for a few years then I'll be back then we'll be married and I'll stop joining wars."

Marinette clenched her fists, burying her head on his chest, "You stupid alley cat. If you don't come back, I'll go there to Normandy and kill you a second time."

"There's no point in doing that, my Lady. I promise that I'll be back." He smiled softly at her

Marinette pouted, still not wanting to let go.

"How did you even convince your father to let you do this?" She whispered

Adrien ran his hand along Marinette's hair, trying toccalm her down by playing with her locks, "I didn't. He doesn't know about this."

"Did you seriously think he wouldn't notice that you're gone?" She asked

He shrugged lightly, "I bet he won't."

"You can back out, you know. You don't have to do this. A perk of being a part of the elites is immunity over being forced into war." She muttered

"True but if you were allowed to join it, I know you would too," he replied, "but right now, they need Ladybug, the vigilante who always saves people and even if I'm not here, I know that you'd do your not-so duty too."

"But I'm not as reckless as you who is really going to war," she responded, "this-." She sighed, "If I had known this would happen, I would've stopped you the first time I met you."

"Like _that's_ going to stop me, my Lady." He gave a low laugh

There were sirens then, calling out to all of the men who were with their families and loved ones. Adrien pressed a kiss on Marinette's forehead once more before wriggling out of her grasp. He grabbed her hands tightly, pressing a kiss on each hand.

"I love you, don't you ever forget that," He told her, "And I would like to still have you even during this war. I trust you and all but you're mine, right? Only mine?"

Marinette cracked a small grin, nodding, "Yes, I'm only yours, minou."

His smile dissipated then he placed his forehead against hers.

"They told us that this could last about two to three years only so," he trailed off

She placed her hands to his cheeks, "Then I'll be waiting. In two to three years, you'll find me at the bakery, waiting for you to come back and then we'll continue whatever this is."

"Whatever this is?" He chuckled lightly, "You mean to say, for the two years that we've known each other, you didn't know that we're soulmates?"

"Shut up, alley cat, we've been like this for three months." She grinned, "But, like I was saying, whatever this is, I'm fine with it. We're gonna come to terms with it when you get back."

"Alright then, I'll proclaim to everybody who asks that I have a 'whatever-this-is' with the prettiest girl in all of France," he stated, "I really have to get going then, my Lady."

"Until we meet again," she whispered

"Until we meet again," he repeated then dove in to kiss her lips

She moved in sync with him, having been used to it because of the past three months. Whatever they were right now, Marinette was sure that she'd keep it, that it was worth the wait. What was two to three years after all? With her parents' bakery, which was now hers, and crime fighting constantly filling her days, she knew that she wouldn't even notice that the wait was over. It was going to be easy to wait for him so long as he didn't come back in a box.

He pulled away then pulled on his hood to cover at least until his eyes. No one can know that Adrien Agreste was going to battle until they were there. They would refuse to let him join, all being scared of his father. He patted his right then felt the sheath of the sword he'd named Plagg.

He offered her one last smile before walking out of the small alley they'd taken refuge for a while.

He would be back. He promised.

•••

She had been sweeping the floor of the bakery, too busy minding her own business, when news came to her. People started running towards the north and Marinette, one who wasn't much for gossip and rumors, didn't actually care.

"They're back." A toothy grin from her father was what she saw, "We won."

"Who's back?" She asked, putting the broom back in its own small room

"The war's over, darling!" He exclaimed, running to his daughter to hug her

"Wait? Really?" Marinette's heart started to pound quickly

She never received any letter from him so that was always good news and according to Adrien, they were required to write those.

Once her father let her go, she immediately ran outside, a grin tearing her face apart.

 _They are back._

It kept on repeating in her mind as she saw the crowd she was nearing. It seemed like a mantra now. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that France won and he was here. He was back.

She looked around frantically, searching for that tuft of blond hair she couldn't find anywhere else.

•••

 **It doesn't end there just yet! There were two ways I could finish the story and I couldn't decide which then I tossed a coin which ultimately ended as the second option. Here is how to read the continuation.**

 **Option one is chapter 3**  
 **Option two is chapter 4**


	3. History -- Ending 1

She was about to sit and wait somewhere when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned around and gawked at him for a while. Her eyes started to water at the sight. He had thinned so much from the last time she saw him. He was scrawny, yes, but there were bits of muscle here and there due to all the training and whatnots. Scars littered across his face and of what she could see of his arms and she was sure that there were more beyond that. He turned a shade darker and all that, not looking quite the Adrien Agreste everyone once looked up to. But there was still his green eyes filled with so much hope and joy, staring back at her.

"I-I was looking for you and I couldn't find you. Your father's been looking for you everywhere but I never told them that I knew where you are and he's been worried si-."

Her words were cut off by a familiar pair of lips. He still had the same passion and love for her and what she was worried sick was all gone. She thought he'd replace her, what with her being not around him, but what was worse was the fact that she was scared he'd come back dead. But they all faded out now. He was back and he was back for good.

Once he pulled back, he placed his forehead on hers and smirked lightly, "No hugs for a while, okay, Princess?"

"I'm," she took a shaky breath, "I'm so happy that you're back."

"I'm staying now and this is gonna be great." He grinned grabbing her hands

"Really, kitty? Am I going to have to put up with the mangy stray from now on?" She smiled

"Hey, this cat has a good breed," he pointed out

"But acts like a stray," she continued, "but I'd love to, any way of the week. I'm going to put up with the stray."


	4. History -- Ending 2

She really did try her best to find him to no avail so she just stood somewhere, waiting for the people to clear out. Those who found who they were looking for left the area quickly, seeing as it was getting crowded. Soon enough, the people all left, leaving the other soldiers who weren't really residents of that area.

Marinette bit her lip, dreading for the worst. She never received any letter from him so that was always good. She started walking towards the other soldiers when she noticed some women and children heading towards where she was heading. She could see the boxes being pulled and she didn't want to take any more steps.

"It's always like this," a short old man who stood next to her whispered

He sighed, watching the scene as the boxes were opened and the families mourned. The dead were flocked by their loved ones although not all. Marinette could see some lonely bodies with no one to feel sad over their deaths.

"Are you looking for your father, dear?" He asked

Marinette couldn't speak so she opted to shake her head no.

"Your husband then?"

"I'm just looking for someone," she replied, "I haven't received a letter from him so there's no way he should be one of them."

The man nodded, "You know, there's always no harm in hoping for the best but with that, we should also learn how to prepare for the worst."

"He's not dead," Marinette stated, "there is _no_ way that he died."

The man nodded at her, not saying a word.

But she had to be brave. Say Adrien was missing, she still had to look for him. Maybe he was lost and left at Normandy? Maybe he was indoors? Or maybe he was already at the bakery where she said she'd be. There were so many possibilities. Only, him being dead is one of those.

She took a deep breath and did her best to walk up to the people who were alone. She caught glimpses of the ones with the families too, some in perfect conditions, some looking as if they had just died but nonetheless, they were dead and nothing could bring it back.

She made it to the last line of bodies, still not finding Adrien in all of the boxes. It was a telief, honestly, if she wouldn't find him because then there would be hope that maybe he was missing.

She scanned through the fourteen in the line but none of them were Adrien so hope was flaring up in her chest again. But then she stopped before the last body remaining. Fear came. Her palms started getting sweaty and she knew that it was pointless to be scared after going through hundreds. What was so special in this one after all?

She stepped forward and peered over in the box, feeling her heart break immediately. She gasped deeply, tears instantly falling from her face even without her knowing. She fell to her knees, gripping on the box.

"No," she whispered

She could deny all she wanted but the blond hair was something that she recalled. His face has thinned and fresh blood was still splattered on his chest.

Marinette bit her lip, willing her hand to hold his cheek. He was cold and unmoving. His jolly green eyes wouldn't open again. His mouth couldn't smirk back at her. His face couldn't show her expressions of happiness and content. Not anymore.

"No!" She yelled, grasping his shoulders and shaking him, "Adrien, wake up! This isn't possible!"

She could hear quick footsteps approach her then she felt the familiar touch of her parents. They knelt at her sides, rubbing her back.

"Th-The letter just came in," Sabine started softly

"Maman, this can't be." She cried

Sure, her parents didn't know of Adrien much and didn't actually know what their relationship was, if there was one, but both parents knew Adrien as the young boy whom their daughter fancied. He was kind and caring and loving.

"He can't be dead," Marinette continued

Tom kissed his daughter's forehead, consoling with her, "It's okay, darling, it's okay," he whispered

"He promised he'd be back," Marinette spoke, "he promised that he'd come back for good."

A soldier walked to the mourning family and cleared his throat. Marinette looked up at him.

"A-Are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" He asked

"That's me." She nodded

"He wanted me to give you this." The soldier held out the black sheath with small emeralds embezzled on it, "Before he died he told me to hide it and give it to you. He also said it was your choice if you'd keep it to Master Fu."

Marinette reached for it, placing in on her lap, then reaching back to Adrien's hand.

"He fought, you know?" The soldier said

Marinette nodded.

"No, not like that. I meant he fought to be alive. When he was shot, we brought him to the quarters and attempted to pull the bullet out of his chest when we told him that it was impossible," the soldier explained, "he tried so hard to come back alive. Truth be told, he got shot about a day before but he only died on the way here. His body couldn't make it but he tried."

This made tears well up in Marinette's eyes again. She turned to the cold dead body of Adrien Agreste then caressed his cheek, pushing strands of hair away from his face.

"I love you, chaton," she whispered then placed a kiss on his forehead, "I know that we could've had a great future, that we could've even be married if you were _that_ persistent, that we could've been happy." She bit her lip to stop it from trembling, "But you're resting now and that's fine with me. If-If." she stopped, hanging her head low

"I-. Thank you. For everything. For the two years for knowing you and the three months of being with you, I couldn't have had asked for a better partner." She spoke, "Don't worry. Everything's fine. We'll be fine. Everything was perfect down to the last moment of history."

•••

 **Did you know that, hours before I thought of this chapter, I promised to myself that there will strictly be no angst in this collection? I failed myself not even a day after making that promise.**

 **But hey, the angst gave me the push I needed for writing In Your Favor again so that's always good.**


End file.
